mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Nova Obscuritatis Map Game
Rules #Don't go against the rules it may win you a Permanent ban #Follow the mods instruction if you have any doubt, he or they, will gladly help you if you ask #Mods words are law unless proven mistaken, if you do so, and he still doesn't agree nor gives any explanation you can communicate this to the next mod and he may undo the other mod's decision. #if you Have any Disagreement with either a mod or another player, you can post your complain and mods may deliberate either if its justified or not #Expansion of the Homeland is at most 5000 sq km. #Religious theocracy can't easily become republics or secular nations #Only map makers may change the Main map,however you can post any map referent to any mistake or any change of your nation Plot the game starts in 1980 as the entire world faced a climatic change forced by an Asteroid that hit in 1944 in the mid of the World War two, the Asteroid hit in the Ocean but it was enough to cause world wide effects.by 1952 the whole world nations where collapsing or already had collapsed, the few governments that remained, lost the Small technology they had,and this technologies were long forgotten as for some reason by 1955, a solar EMP finished destroying the technology, people lost all form of relevant knowledge, forcing a new Dark age, a New Darkness... Now you can choose the faith of nations, to make on the Ruler of the Whole world or the fallen of them all. will you conquer the world, will you bring back the light?. Mods #Sine dei gloriem (talk) 17:04, May 6, 2013 (UTC) #Inferal (talk) 00:06, June 19, 2013 (UTC) # Map Makers #Sine dei gloriem (talk) 17:04, May 6, 2013 (UTC) #Inferal (talk) 19:47, May 30, 2013 (UTC) # Map Nations Europe *Paris: *Britany: *Aquitaine: *Toulouse: *Burgundy: *Castille: *Catalonia: *Aragon: *Galicia: *Portugal: *Granada: *Estremadura: *Lisboa: *Rome: *Venice: *Byzantine-Roman Empire: Sine dei gloriem (talk) 03:39, May 7, 2013 (UTC) *Bulgaria: *Serbia: *Romania: *Hungary: *Austria: *Switzerland/Allemania: *Rhineland-Lorraine: *Belgium: *Calais: *Netherlands: *Franconia: *Frisia: *Denmark *Prussia: *Poland: *Konigsberg: *Russia: Feudalplague (talk) 22:49, June 25, 2013 (UTC) *Novgorod: *Crimea: *Bulgaria: *Ukraine: *Sweden: *Norway: *London:Local (talk) 17:58, June 19, 2013 (UTC) **ScunthorpeLocal (talk) 17:58, June 19, 2013 (UTC) *Cornwall: *Wales: *Scotland: *Dalriada: Africa *Egypt: *Libya: *Carthage: *Algeria: *Morocco: *Mali: *Ethiopia: *Somalia: *Cushtic Kingdom Asia *Arabia: *Syria: *Persia: *Turkey: *Sultanate of Konya: *Trebizond: *Caucasus / Azerbaijan: *Afghanistan: *Baluchistan: *Jawjar Emirate: *Oman: *Bharatha Empire: *Bengal Sultanate: Willster22 (User talk:Willster22) 01:36, May 15, 2013 (UTC) *Indochina: *Burma: *Vietnam: *Taiwan: *Wu Kingdom: *Tse Kingdom: *Democratic Chinese Republic: *Manchuria:Warman555 *Korea: -Kogasa *Indonesia: Inferal (talk) 23:53, June 18, 2013 (UTC) *Southern India: *Kashmir: Oceania *Australian Federation: G greg e (talk) 02:50, May 15, 2013 (UTC) (message me upon start) America *Eastern Colombian Empire: *Colombian Federation: **Cundinamarca: **Santander: **Cartagena: **Magdala: **Riohacha: **Valled'upar: **Cesar: **Antioquia: **Quibdo: **Cauca: **Narinio: **Florensia: **Yopal: **Panama: **Istmo: *Tolima Grande: *Western Colombian Empire: *Guayaquil: *Peru: *Rio de la Plata: *Rio de Janeiro: *Brazil: *Amazonas e Maranhao: *Terra do Norte e Guyannas: *Californian Republic: *Baja Californian Empire: *Kingdom of Texas: Doctor Evulz (talk) 00:55, June 21, 2013 (UTC) *Kingdom of Louisiana: *Republic of Florida: *Georgia: *Empire of New york: *Quebec Empire: *Newfoundland: *Canada: *Vancouver's Republic: *Upper Cascadian Federation: *Lower Cascadian Republic: Antarctica *Glacies Reich: Hailstormer Game 2500 The Empire of Quebec begins its last campaign against The Empire of New york Backed by Some transcanadian tribes from the western borders of Quebec. The Colombian empire of the west begins to fully impose their control on Haiti after the final expulsion of the Haitian Empire. Tensions grow in the border of the Colombian federation with the Eastern Colombian empire as the Imperial forces seek to Retake Cucuta, Ancient capital of the Colombian empire. Aquitaine invades southern parts of paris, Initiating a war between the Alliances of Burgundy and Paris and Aquitaine and Toulouse. Trebizond becomes part of the Byzantine empire after the death of Alexandros XI of Trebizond. The union is mainly to avoid being taken by the Turkish or the Persian nations Carthage begins to lost land to the Islamic Tribes and the Algerian forces in the south, Pushing north to Retake Ifriqqiya. Tribal raids by the carpentarians occur in the northern border of the Australian Federation. Korea: Korea begins to build up the military and some Taoist Temples are built. Indonesia: 'Expands further into Sumatra and Borneo, and colonial governors are ordered that all colonies of over 400 people must be connected by a road at least 15 feet wide and 10 feet wide for 300 and over, as infrastructure is a massive issue in the mountainous and overgrown islands. Coffee plantation are subsidized and ships laiden with the bean are sent as west as India and as far North as Taiwan, and trade ships with cartographers with them are subsidized in order to map both Indonesian islands and far nations. '''Australian Federation: ''The survivers collect in SW Australia and S. New Zealand and create a Federative Unitary Republic. Quickly they consolidate and form a government to help them re-expand into their former homelands. The homeland on Australia expands its max (15px) amount retaking the area of OTL Adelaide (2), completing settlement in Sydney - Newcastle Coastal Area (1). A group of former Brisbaners wished to return home, and thus established a settlment in OTL Brisbane (2), similary another group of established a settlment in OTL Perth. (2). The remaining expansion is upriver and coastal (8totalpxs). They deal with the raiders by inviting them to a dinner to honor their gods and takes them as their wives. When the fathers threaten War, the wivies/daughters plea for unity. This idea all based on a passed down Latin-Sabine Myth. The new integration of the former raiders results in massive extra coastal expansion. London: We begin to push out our borders, and we request that the rest of the UK survivors join us in recreating the UK. The Roman Empire: the military is built up, navy expands and so does the infrastructure, while this Greek becomes the main language in the ethnically Turkish territories of the Anatolian peninsula, and Rome is assured an alliance if they wish to be allied with the empire. 2501 The Roman Alliance with Venice begins to collapse as the Venetian treaties of military alliance are broken, War starts as Venice attacks Hungary allied of Rome. The Colombian eastern Empire attacks and easily they take over the small Kingdom of Santander and Riohacha.the war starts destroying the confederation stable border. New York is pushed and the city is besieged after a hundred year peace period Carthage holds some land retaining it thanks to Roman cooperation as well as Aragonian Aid The French crysis continues with Paris besieging Toulouse and Burgundy besieging Burdeaux and with an onslaught to their coasts by the Occitanian nations. Korea: Korea begins to build up the military and some Taoist Temples are built. London: We ask Scunthorpe to merge, and in our expansion, we expand into Cornwallian Territory, along with the weakest of our other border nations. Scunthorpe agrees. Indonesia: '''Continues to colonize Sumatra and Borno, and infrastructure is drastically improved though many roads are still being built. Sends ships all around OTL Indonesia to map islands, and expeditions are sent to scout for good coffee plantation grounds. Archeology becomes a well-respected profession culturally across the nation, and archeologists begin working furiously on the capital-Island of Sumatra. Maheyana Buddhism begins to spread, and takes root on the Malayan Peninsula. The '''Kingdom of Texas proclaims the coronation of King Joseph I, with his Crown Prince Richard the apparent heir. Joseph I proclaims a period of southern expansion, as well as establishing the position of President to preside over day-to-day matters. The first President is in fact Prince Richard, as declared by the king. Expansion along the coastline of what was the Gulf of Mexico (henceforth referred to as the Gulf of Texas) begins. The king asks to meet with the King of Louisiana to discuss possible cooperation between the two countries (RNG?). Louisiana and Texas are at war. Australian Federation: ''' Expansion continues mainly in New Zealand (8 px), Perth (2 px), Darwin (2 px), and up the coastal area (3 px). Union of the raiding tribes and federation resulted in expansion up the coast and the expansion and integration is finalized by the Federation. Talks and voting of how states should be divided begin and how the government shall work begin. '''Eastern Roman empire: military, navy and trading is built up, this increases the Roman presence in the eastern Mediterranean being the biggest maritime potence, only challenged by the now enemy of Venice. While this the empire armies begin to be prepared for a direct war against the Bulgars as the emperor Constantinos VII orders, he as well sends aid to Carthage being the other only Christian nation in the African coast .Despite being centered in Constantinople the emperor lives in Athens where he and his family reside protected from the several threats of the empire in the Palace of Alexandros. 2502 War breaks against Rome, as Venice, and its allies Austria, Serbia And Cappadocia declare War against Rome, Byzantium and Hungary as well as on Allemania, Konya and Bulgaria, Soon Lorraine joins the war alongside Austria, the Roman empire is forced to withdraw from Northern Italy as joint forces of the Coalition Enters in Mediolanum and Ravena. In the Byzantine territories Dyrrhacium is occupied by the Serbs and Plovdiv is besieged by the coalition, Hungary is Detached from its coastal regions, Soon Thessalonika is Besieged by the armies of Serbia and Austria coming from Dalmatia, Carthage Join in the war as Algeria pushes the small Republic stronger and stronger and so does Algeria seeking to finish their only nearby threatful nation.Soon Romania is Invaded Joining the Allied coalition. The War of the Frankish Civil war Scalates as Austrian, Venetian and Lorrainese forces enter on the Occitanian Side,Britanny and Calais Remain neutral. However Catalonia enters the war, But in the Gaullic side, as requested by the Burgundian royal family. Spain,Aragon and Granada stand neutral fearing to choose a side that would be unable to contain the war. However, Leon, Lisbon and Estremadura show themselves eager to join, yet Staying outside th ' ' e war, being unprepared at all to join this high scale war. The Colombian war continues raging on and now at a new scale as the Western Colombian empire has openly entered the war with its eastern equal, invading the northern Territories of the Confederation. The Emperador de Bogota (Emperor of Bogota) Leads the last Offensives against the Eastern Empire, Where he Gets killed in the Battle of Sanjel (San gil), The federation fells into chaos while the Governors and kings flee towards Cali where they would choose the next Emperador, Cartagena is Claimed for the east again under Colombian Loyalist control rather than the Belizeans and the Californian Barbars from the north (Californian and Belize Nomad peoples).''Somebody over here?'' Indonesia: '''Continues to colonize Sumatra and Borneo, with the majority of Sumatra under Indonesian control. Buddhism continues to spread throughout Indonesia, and has taken root in northern Malaysia and partially in Northern Sumatra. Ships are also sent in the near-Pacific to map Melanesian Islands. '''Manchuria: Renames itself to the Empire of Manchuria after a man named Henry Hing launches a successful coup against the government. He plans to unite China under his rule, and he begins to build a powerful navy. #'Manchurians aren't Chinese' #'I'm not sure what you just said due to grammatical issues.' Korea: Korea begins to build up the military and some more Taoist Temples are built. Korea also asks Manchuria for trade agreement and alliance. Texas '''builds up fortifications along the border with Louisiana. Generals goad their armies into attacking, before sending our forces to outflank and corner them at the Gulf of Texas (Gulf of Mexico). They hold the line for weeks, cutting off their enemies' supplies and easily defeating them. This victory leads to King Joseph receiving a surge of popularity, allowing him to declare himself "God's chosen". He calls himself the new messenger of God's will. This move is popular with loyalist and evangelicals, allowing a small but growing cult of personality to form late in the year. '''Russia: '''We Begin a large Agricultural Expansion Campain to feed more people while we also encourage birth increase. Military Forces are given new training with new formation to increase effectiveness. '''Australian Federation: '''Expansion continues on Perth and Darwin (2 px each), and the remaining continues in along the river and coast (11 px). Local governments began to be made. State/Providence lines will be drawn soon. Scout ships are sent to Papa New Guinea. '''London: We continue to advance into Cornwall (What level of Technology is there?) *'Dark Ages I believe.' *'Indeed it is the dark ages' Eastern Roman Empire: the imperial armies hold the Barbaric armies in Hadrianopolis, where the allied fleet from the greek and Italian empires, while this Romania and Bulgaria are offered a crisis alliance to form a counter force against the alliance, while this the armies advance to Thessalonika in order to reconnect Greece with Thrace and to put a more effective defense against the axis, the military and navy are built up in the black sea while the Turkish front is fought sided with the Konyans. 2503 The alliance continues advancing but in rome and Byzantium the armies had been cut off, and in Romania the peasants have arisen, the alliance begins to lose grounds on these nations, while Carthage is besieged still the Algerian fleet is not compared with the Carthagian, the Roman and the Byzantine, Bulgars find themselves trapped by the armies as Plovdiv is taken and sophia is besieged, they however are more numerous than the armies but the Roman alliance is accepted as well as does the king of Romania. The Gauls civil war begins to become pointless as even outnumbered the Paris and Burgundian armies continue successfully finishing off the Occitanian armies, and the Occitanian continues causing damaging the regions of Aquitaine.Hungary continues to be occupied the Spaniards continue outside the war. The Colombian league chooses Fernando del Valle as their new emperor, yet the armies are still ineffective against the Colombian empires' armies. Korea: Korea begins to build up the military and some more Taoist Temples are built. again also asks Manchuria for trade agreement and alliance. *'Indonesian D: '''We would like to offer a trade deal. *'Korean Diplomacy:' Korea accepts Indonesia's trade deal offer. '''Indonesia: '''Continues to send ships to map Indonesia and Melanesia. Buddhism manages to take hold in most of Northern Sumatra and a little bit in Western Borneo. Continue selling coffee far and wide as the major trading item of Indonesia, but farms of palm trees and nutmeg also spring up. The navy begins to be expanded. '''Manchuria: '''Sends 20,000 warriors to invade the Altaic tribes; navy is built up and improved. '''Musovy (Russia): '''We expand 200 km to the East and begin huge agricultural improvement and a movement away from Serf/Feudal society. '''Texas' uses containment to its advantage in finishing off the Louisiana armies. With the enemy at his mercy, King Joseph offers a relatively lenient punishment. Texas will only annex the area around the mouth of the Mississipi River (including New Orleans) and have the king retain power, so long as he swear unlimited allegiance to Texas and converts to the Church of Texas, which honors King Joseph as across chosen ruler (Louisiana agrees). Australian Federation: '''Continues expansion upriver and coastal (12px), including Auckland (3px). Begins to define state boundaries. London: We hold the current border with Cornwall, and they remain unaware that we took some of their territory. We stumble across across several old ruins, that used to be RAF or Army bases, and begin to work on replicating the ancient weapons we find, as a couple work, and are discovered to be deadly. We upgrade our military. '''Eastern Roman Empire: the military is built up, and navy expands, the war continues and for the first time in the war dyrrhacium is taken back, the progress being done by the armies of both the coalition and the empire itself continue getting more and more land as it seems that the Venetians allies get weaker and weaker, while in the west the armies of the Cappadocian Turkish are being obliterated in the battles of the pontus 2504 The war in Europe begins to prove unsustainable by the Austrian Axis, yet the Romans and Bulgarians continue pushing against the occupation of their nations, easily beginning to push out their enemies. Colombia collapses as the King Fernando dies in the Battle of Pamplona is lost. New York loses its capital and northern seaboard to Quebec which repopulates the region with Transcanadian tribes loyal to them and with citizens from Quebec itself. Louisiana faces small turmoil as their peoples fight against the occupying forces from Texas and the foreign religion. London: We make a breakthrough with the old weapons, we can produce them in small numbers. We have 50. Australian Federation: '''Expansion along the coast and in the SE continues (15 px). State lines are drawn up and will be released upon an updated map. Begins construction of a small navy. '''Indonesia: '''Archeologists in Sumatra discover a strange building and after much excavation find that it is a form of factory, and under further inspection it is found to be a paper factory. Philosophers/scientists are sent with archealogists to find the methods of making the paper, while any remaining and usable paper is taken, as paper is a premium commodity (as it was OTL Dark Ages). Continues to expand into Sumatra and Borneo; and Buddhism takes firm hold of Malaysia and continues to more into Northern Sumatra and West Borneo. Continues to expand the spice and coffee industries as well as the navy and military. Continue sending explorers around OTL Indonesia and Melanesia. '''Eastern Empire: the military and navy is built up, the war continues in Balkans as forces from both sides try to push each other out of the Balkan territories, in the end Hungarian forces enter Belgrad and meet up with the byzantine forces, for the first time since the beginning of the war Serbia is defeated, the government is executed by the Hungarians, and the armies split to reach Austria and Venice, where the battle of Venice takes places with the destruction of most of the Venetian fleet and the entrance into Northern Italy from the Romans, while this Austria's capital, Vienna is besieged by Hungarian, Romanian and Bulgarian forces. The eastern borders successfully retake the byzantine territories. 2505 The War begins to draw to an end as Austria's capital is besieged in more than one occasion and the armies of Austria begin to return to protect the city, while Rhineland faces revolts as Lorraine wishes to gain independence as a french nation.Hungary pushes the remaining monarchy of Serbia out of the country, fleeing to Algeria, where they think they could be safer. the Colombian League forms Ruled by Gerardo II, keeping three major provinces in the southwest of the country, the rest is divided in the treaty of Cucuta, where the Emperor Augusto and the Emperor Luciano of Western and Eastern Colombia agree on a division line in Colombia for both empires. the Colombian western empire faces the onslaught of tribes of Honduras and Nicaragua fleeing to see the empire safety as they've been told, this meaning the entrance of foreign groups to Costa Rica and Panama. The east faces a similar if not worse situation as they face Guyanese tribes entering their borders some even claiming imperial lands as part of their kingdoms. both discuss this and agree on a dual alliance in which if in one of them is invaded or faces war with this groups, it would be backed by the other. New York is devastated as now not only the Canadian tribes if not the plains tribes try to enter the empire. Yet the army manages to keep them of the border at a great cost although Texas faces turmoil as the Louisianan territories continue against the Texan Christianism. However, the turmoil ends as many either fleet to Louisiana or to Florida, but from the south and the west some Mexican and new mexican tribes settle around Rio Grande outside Texan territory, they ask permission to the Texans to enter, hoping to get a new life and a new hope. Korea: Korea continues to build up the military and some more Taoist Temples are built. Indonesia: 'Manages to replicate some of the paper techniques and production of paper increases noticeably, though the factory in unable to be used it is taken by the federal government to be preserved. Further archeological digs in other found factories manage to provide Indonesia with the knowledge to build and operate primitive printing presses. Continues to expand into Borneo and Sumatra. Buddhism continues to take hold in Northern Sumatra and Western Borneo. Expands the military and navy. Offers a deal to Siam for a deal to buy the Malayan Peninsula with the new found wealth from coffee plantations ('RNG). Byzantine Empire: The strengthened military finally finishes the Axis forces on Byzantium and finally the last push occurs giving Byzantium enough momentum to enter Serbia's capital, soon the territory is taken and the rest of the government flees to Austria where they remain hidden from the allies troops. Calium ignis is developed, an the first test occur in Crete , the first man made explosive is developed although its force doesn't resemble at all to the original gunpowder it is capable of causing a lot damage to the troops.the formula of the Calium ignis was found at a book in Athens from the ancient era ( 1950) saying the reaction of Potasium and water when both touched each other. 2506 The war ends and the Division occurs, most of the territories being taken by the French or Romantic nations. This forces the start of a Mediterranean hegemony of Carthage, Rome and Byzantium as the most powerful nations on the Mediterranean. The Colombian remainders form a strong defense, and the Eastern and Western Colombian empires secure their conquests, yet in Tolima the King Garcia VI dies leaving his her Lucio Francisco as Lucio III ruler of Choco and Tolima, soon accelerating the collapse of the League; Gerardo instead focuses on the securing of Narinio and expansion into Putumayo and Quito. The Texan lack of response causes anger among the Mexico-Californian Nomads which without much thought cross the Rio Bravo, forcing themselves into the tired military and assuring by the end of the first battles some lands from King Joseph, almost killed in battle and later taken as captive. New York launches its own war against Georgia, long standing enemies in the eastern seaboard now face once again but this time New York is weakened a Georgia sees a less powerful enemy, the Transcanadian tribes and Quebec maintain themselves out of this complex war as they wish to settle their power in their new holdings for now. Category:Post 2020 Map Games Category:Nova Obscuritatis Map Game Category:Map Games Category:Future Map Games